Aerial flares are used for night illumination for search and rescue operations, signaling and other purposes. One type of flare presently in use is disadvantageous in that it has neither as much burn time, nor as long a range from the launch location, as might be desired. One limitation on burn time is the need to provide a raceway through the ignitable illuminant composition for an ignition lanyard to reach from an igniter located at the forward end of the flare to be pulled by deployment of a parachute at the aft end of the flare. Thus, space which could otherwise be filled with additional flare composition for increased burn time must be devoted to the lanyard raceway.
A limitation on the launching range of the current flares is imposed by blunt noses on the igniters. Blunt noses are aerodynamically inefficient, and thus limit the distance over which the flares can travel from the launcher.
Accordingly, main objects of the invention are the provision of improved igniters and aerial flares which overcome the difficulties associated with the prior art.
Other objects of the invention are to provide improved aerial flares having increased burn time, and igniters that are self-contained, requiring no raceway through the charge composition.
Still other objects of the invention are the provision of improved aerial flares that have a longer range from the launching site, and igniters configured to enable same.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following detailed description which, together with the accompanying drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the invention for purposes of illustration only. For definition of the invention, reference will be made to the appended claims.